If Gwen chose Merlin
by KilledByABook
Summary: So, remember in the first season when it seemed like Gwen and Merlin were going to get together? Well that's what I'm basing this FanFic on. It's my first one so please consider this when reviewing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**If Gwen chose Merlin...**  
_Author's note: This is my first FanFic, please review honestly. Based on the characters from Merlin, a television show on BBC. I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them._

"I saw what you just did, pretty brave", a voice to my left said. I tried to turn my head to look at the owner of the voice, but the stocks restricted my movement. "Thanks, but I'm sure it was more stupid than brave", I reply. The Voice seemed to acknowledge my struggle as they moved into my line of sight. To my surprise The Voice was a woman, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She had chocolate brown hair, pinned up in a knot on top of her head. A few waves of hair were loose, they framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were stunning, they felt warm as they met my own, it seemed as though they were looking into my heart, unlocking it's secrets."I'm Gwen by the way, short for Guinevere", she said, her voice as smooth as silk. "Pleased to meet you Gwen, I'm Merlin but most people just call me 'Idiot'". She giggled at that. I moved my hand slightly to indicate that I wished to shake her hand, she fell about with laughter as she shook my hand from the small hole in the stocks. I noticed some children standing a few feet away with baskets at their feet, no doubt filled with rotten food to throw at yours truly. "If you'll excuse me Gwen, my fans are waiting", I say nodding slightly in the direction of the children. "Oh", she says, with laughter still in her voice, "See you around, Merlin". "I look forward to it", I called as she walked away. I watched her until she turns a corner, onto a smaller street, ignoring the childrens' jeers and the food that hit me every few seconds.

When I returned home that evening Gaius could tell something was different. "You seem awful cheerful for someone who spent the day in the stocks", he said, a tone of accusation in his voice. "Do I?", I say, attempting to sound sombre. Gaius, of course, saw right through it. "Yes, you do". "I suppose I'm just positive by nature", I say, shrugging of his glare. "You're either drunk or you met a girl, which one is it?", he asks, his voice indicating that there was no point in denying both of them. Damn, how does this man know me so well. I shift awkwardly from one foot to the other and focus on the shelves behind him, refusing to meet his eyes. "You don't smell drunk", he says, he sounds worried, "Merlin I warned you about this, because of your gifts it is too dangerous for you to be in a relationship, unless the other person has magic as well!". I remembered how it felt when Gwen looked into my eyes, "Maybe she has magic too", I remember thinking. "How can you be sure?", Gaius asks, curiosity in his eyes. I hadn't realised I'd said that out loud. I told him about her eyes, the way it felt when our eyes met. Gaius laughed, "My boy the magic you speak of is love! You have fallen in love with this girl". I hung my head the way a puppy does when it knows it has done wrong, only I'm not sure how loving Gwen was wrong, it felt right. Gaius lifted my head up by the chin, "I'm sorry Merlin, but you're going to have to forget about her". I nod and excuse myself. I didn't sleep much that night.

The next day I saw her again. I was doing some rounds for Gaius, delivering medicines and herbs, and saw her at the other end of the market square. Despite Gaius' warnings I bought a few flowers from a young girl and rushed over to give them to Gwen. She was on her way to the wash-house, a basket of clothes in her arms. She seemed glad to see me. "I got these for you", I said, blushing as I handed them to her. She raised them to her nose and sniffed them. "They're lovely", she whispered, barely audible. She was blushing as well, this made me smile. She tucked the flowers carefully into her apron pocket. "When do you have time off?", I asked, eager to spend more than a few stolen minutes with her. "I have a few hours on Sunday afternoons", she replied, her smile too wide for her face. "Meet me at the edge of the forest?", I asked, "I look forward to it". I carried the basket for her and walked with her to the wash-house. "I have to go now", I lean forward to kiss her cheek but she steps back. "Not here". I stared awkwardly at my feet. She sighed. "I'll see you on Sunday Merlin". "Goodbye Gwen".


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Sunday", this was my first thought when I woke up that Sunday. I had been waiting for this day all week. During the service in the chapel I couldn't concentrate, I could only think of Gwen. She worked for the Lady Morgana so she was probably in the royal chapel in the castle. After the service I told Gaius I had some things to sort out in town. I headed to the market and spent what little money I had on bread and cheese. I even got a few apples. I borrowed a basket from the woman who owned the wash-house, she had seen me with Gwen earlier on the week and was happy to help me. I headed down to the forest and found a clearing right near the entrance. I spread my jacket out on the ground as a makeshift rug, I turned the basket upside down and used it as a table for the food. I found some pretty flowers at the edge of the clearing and used it to make the 'table' a bit easier on the eyes. When I had everything set up I sat down and waited for her.

"Merlin? Merlin?", I heard her call, oh that voice, that amazing voice I had fallen in love with. I got up and followed her calls. I couldn't stop the goofy smile from dominating my face when I saw her, she looked pretty pleased to see me too. "This way my lady", I said as I took her hand and began to lead her in the direction of the clearing. I brought her over to the 'table' and invited her to sit down. She still had the flowers I had bought her in her pocket. "Wow. Merlin, you didn't have to make so much of a fuss", Gwen said, her cheeks turning redder than the apples. "Yes I did, I should have made more of a fuss, you deserve nothing but the best", I tried to look into her eyes, but she turned away. Before I got a chance to question this, we were distracted by the sound of about three or four horses travelling towards us, we rushed about throwing everything into the basket, but before we got a chance to run the horsemen were in the clearing. Arthur and two of his knights.

"Ah, Merlin, we meet again", he jumped down from his pure white stallion, "I wonder if anyone would hear you screaming, this far from the town", he said as he took his sword, malice in his eyes. "Gwen, get out of here", I said, I didn't want her to see me defeated by this royal prat. "No, Gwen, I think you better stay", Arthur said slowly. He nodded at one of his knights, the knight jumped down from his horse and grabbed Gwen. "Hello pretty", he said, his hand moving up towards her breasts, Gwen tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. I couldn't stop myself, I ran towards them and threw my fist into his nose. Blood spurted out of his (now broken) nose. Arthur's other knight grabbed me and pushed me to my knees in front of Arthur. The thoughts going through my head were simple "I could kill all of you, without even lifting my hand". "Stand up", Arthur said as he kicked my leg. I did as he asked. "I will make you pay for what you did, you humiliated me", Arthur said, holding his sword uncomfortably close to my neck, "OK, do what you want to me, just let Gwen go", I pleaded. "Nah", Arthur replied, "What's the fun of a fight with no prize for the winner?", the malice returned to his eyes. "No, no, no you can't do this", I couldn't stop the tears from rising, I'd heard tales of what Arthur does to beautiful women, I did not want Gwen to suffer that fate.

I waited for Arthur to make the first move, I didn't have to wait long, I barely got out of the way in time, his fist sailing past my ear. He was expecting that though, his other fist connected with my ribcage. I let out an audible groan. I noticed the roots of a tree near our feet, without thinking I made it grow, Arthur tripped and ended up face down in the dirt. His knights seemed as shocked as Arthur, they both ran over to help him up.

I took this opportunity and ran over to Gwen, I grabbed her hand and we ran as fast as we could put of the forest. She led me to her house. "I saw what you did", she said, her voice shaking,"Merlin, you have magic!". "Yeah", I said, she seemed pretty convinced so there was no point in denying it, "Yeah, I do". She collapsed into my arms, it was a lot to take in I suppose. I carried her over to the bed and tried to make her comfortable.

When she woke up it was almost dark. "Dad?", she asked. "No, it's me, Merlin", I said, I squeezed her hand. "Merlin? Oh no, you have to leave I'm sorry", she said, panic in her voice, I don't know why. "Merlin! You have to go, you can't be here, I'm sorry, my dad will be home soon!", "Will you be ok without me?", I was worried about her, she had just passed out. "Yes I'll be fine, now you have to go!". I kissed her cheek then left.

"Merlin! You complete and utter idiot!", Gaius screamed at me the second I walked through the door, "What were you thinking?". I really was not in the mood for this, "What did I do this time?", I asked, my tone bored. "I don't know but whatever it is Uther has requested an audience with you". Oh no. Arthur really was going to make me pay.


End file.
